


A routing mission doesn't go as planned

by Kaithewolfgirl



Series: Fe3H shipping oneshots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, attempt at an action scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaithewolfgirl/pseuds/Kaithewolfgirl
Summary: This was supposed to be routing left over Faergus soldiers.
Series: Fe3H shipping oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648780
Kudos: 3





	A routing mission doesn't go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my self imposed challenge. This time its Hapi X Caspar, characters who 'really have significant canon interaction. This should be fun ^_^

Blood. Steel. Screams  
Soldiers everywhere. Someone in her way. He looked hurt but was coming right at her.  
Without much thought Hapi raised her hand and cast her magic.  
Hapi’s attacker crumpled to the ground after succumbing to banshee o. With him out of the way, her lover Caspar charged forward with his war axe.  
“Caspar slow down! There’s monsters up ahead!” She heard the voice of former professor Byleth shout over the fray.  
Monsters. Byleth would be wanting her at the front of the formation.  
This was supposed to be a simple mission to mop up some Faerghus soldiers.  
It was interesting that she was siding with the Adrestian empire, after all they did to her  
There was at least a chance of replacing the corrupt, hollow church of Seiros with something new. Something better. With empress Edelgard at the helm of Adrestian, there could be a place for her in the aftermath.  
Just thinking of it made her want to sigh. Except that would only draw whatever was on the other side of the trees into the flank of their formation. 

“Keep moving!” Shouted Byleth to them. “Hapi, come to the front. The rest of you stay in formation!”  
Hapi managed to catch up to Caspar, whom she liked to refer to as loudmouth.  
Monsters were instinctively drawn to her. Byleth was likely anticipating that the monster would go for her, and allow the rest of the army to surround it.

She passed loudmouth. He was bent over, like a cat waiting to pounce. She could see in his eyes and his posture how much he wanted to charge right up to the army they were fighting.  
The head of a gigantic maned wolf came into view. Shamir and Constance were nearby it and looking worse for wear. Shamir looked like she was limping.  
Hapi stepped out in front of formation. The giant wolf caught sight of Hapi. As if moved by a mystical force, it singled her out. It immediately abandoned the morsels it was chasing and spun around to face her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right at your side!” shouted Caspar.  
Hapi smiled to herself and readied for the approaching beast.  
As soon as it was in range she hit it with a miasma spell right to its eye. The wolf howled and shrieked, but kept moving forward. Large cracks appeared in the armored plates on its back.  
Caspar and the others began to close around its sides.  
She readied another blast, aiming for its head where she thought it would be most vulnerable.  
She fired.  
The wolf ducked its head just as she let it loose. The miasma Soared over its head and back before landing just behind it. Dirt and debris flew up from the crater in the ground. Hopefully the two behind the wolf managed to get away.

Damn!

Instead of being knocked back so that the left and right flanks could take it, the wolf was inches away from her. Hot, damp breath tickled her face. The acrid smell of carrion invaded her nostrils as it moved closer.  
Not to worry. She could take a hit or two from this beast. She readied herself to dodge as the beast lunged.  
She leapt backward and felt the end of its claw brush her forehead. It stung.  
Nonetheless the others should be moving on it. Ferdinand and Byleth had already reached its right side.  
However the damn animal was having its lucky day.  
As she was recovering the house sized animal shifted its weight backward pounced right on top of her. She fell and tried to roll to her side. This she could not take.  
She felt something crushing down on her body. The back of her head smacked against something. She saw stars.  
She heard shouts of “HAPI!” before she blacked out.

Hapi awoke with the taste of blood in her mouth and a pounding headache. She was being jolted up and down.  
It felt like something was crushing her chest. Trying to breathe in made her want to retch. The taste of iron spread from the back of her mouth to her tongue. Remembering what had happened, she struggled and opened her eyes. She feared for a second she would be inside the wolfs maw.  
She was being carried. By Caspar. His short yet muscular arms held her in place as he charged at breakneck speed.  
She felt hazy. She closed her eyes again. She tried to block out the headache with the small comfort that her blue haired boyfriend brought her.  
They arrived at the healer’s tent several minutes later.  
She was vaguely aware of a commotion around her, but she found herself in a cot with Manuela by her side. 

“mmhh?” she tried to prop herself up on her elbows. A hand pushed down on her chest.

“Hey, don’t move. You need to sleep.”  
Manuela’s face came into view.  
“You have quite the concussion. As well as several skull fractures and some broken ribs.”  
“Ugh, alright.”  
Hapi laid back down and felt the familiar warmth of white magic envelop her. She drifted back off to sleep.

When she next awoke it was nightfall. Someone was shaking her shoulder. She tried to roll over which caused her body to seize with pain.  
“Careful, Caspar. She likely broke every bone in her ribcage. And I haven’t finished with her skull yet. Manuela’s voice said at the edge of her consciousness.

“Hapi?! Hapi! Can you hear me!?” He took is hand off her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, she’s through the worst of it. She’s really lucky that there appears to be no bleeding in her brain. But she needs rest.”  
“Loudmouth…”  
She could breathe again. No blood this time. But every breath hurt.  
“Please stop shouting. I’m alright.”

Hapi felt the bed shift. She opened her eyes to see Caspar sitting next to her.  
She reached toward his lap and took one of his hands. The skin was warm, and slightly dry.  
He massaged her palm with his thumb.

“What…happened exactly?” she asked.

“That monster leapt right on top of you and caught you with its paws! Petra and I managed to finish it off before it stood up. It’s a miracle that you weren’t crushed to death!”

Hapi’s head hurt a lot less but she still felt overwhelmingly tired. She yawned loudly.

“Manuela says you have a concussion. Apparently those make you sleepy. You need sleep before Manuela can do another round of healing”

“loudmouth” She whispered. “Can you, uh, stay?”  
Caspar ran his fingers over her scalp and through her hair.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Thanks” Hapi closed her eyes. The sensation of pain faded as she drifted off to sleep. At one point Caspar slumped, and then lay down beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Turduckenail for providing feedback
> 
> I never know what to title things. Fun fact, I lost marks on my high school essays because I forgot to title them.


End file.
